My Thing
by kygyx
Summary: Su único objetivo era tenerlo para ella. No le importa que suceda, quien sufriese, quien trate de impedirlo, porque al final ella lo tendrá. y el querrá ser de ella.
1. Prefacio

**my thing.**

 **Prefacio.**

Los apartamentos en aquel vecindario no eran los mejores; pequeños, son prácticamente una única habitación, sin contar el baño que por supuesto es aun mas pequeño. Alojamientos como ese abundaban. Toda la zona "Corona" siempre estaba en constante conflicto. La corona, llamado así debido a que en esa zona se construyo la primera iglesia de la ciudad, siendo una de las mas antiguas, era de los sectores mas religiosos pero a la vez mas violentos debido la gran cantidad de fanáticos obsesionados con su dios.

El departamento era una sola habitación, sin contar el baño. En este se podía apreciar al entrar una cama enfrente, a la derecha un pequeño mueble con 3 cajones para guardar ropa, una pequeña mesa en el centro del cuarto y a la izquierda un mini-bar que era normalmente utilizado como nevera. En la orilla de la cama, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodilla y la cabeza gacha, se encontraba un joven de piel pálida, así como su cabello, pero su brazo izquierdo presentaba tonalidades mas oscuras por alguna razón. Llevaba solo unos pantalones negros, que solía utilizar para dormir. La cama hizo movimientos de rebote indicando que algo se movía a las espaldas del muchacho.

Unos delgados brazos pasaron alrededor de su cuello y sintió como una nariz aspiraba el aroma de su blanco cabello desde su nuca, deleitándose lentamente. Cuando sus pulmones no podían aguantar mas, la dueña de esos brazos dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar el delicioso, para ella, aroma.

—Me… encanta… tu… cabello… —susurraba acercándose a su oído.

—Lo se —dijo simplemente, casi seco y irritado, pero por alguna razón lo decía con una sonrisa.

—Umm… —sus manos dejaron su cuello pasando a sus hombros, de sus hombros a sus caderas y entrando por debajo de los brazos del chico colocando sus manos en su pecho. Movía uno de sus dedos circularmente sobre su pecho de forma sensual— sabes que mas me gusta?

—Mi brazo? —susurro mientras alzaba ligeramente el hombro de su brazo izquierdo.

—Como lo supiste? —su mano abandono su pecho para ir al hombro que antes el albino había alzado. Bajo lentamente desde el hombro hasta la palma sintiendo la piel de aquel brazo, un brazo de tono oscuro que dejaba una sensación áspera al rozarlo, pero no para ella. Estaba fascinada, se podía notar en como lo acariciaba y miraba con ojos de niña curiosa.

—Como no lo sabría? Road, ese brazo es la razón de que no puedas dejarme —decía algo molesto, mientras, trataba de ignorar sus caricias.

Road percibió en su tono de voz cierta hostilidad, por lo que lo dejo libre de sus brazos y fue a la horilla de la cama para pararse y colocarse en frente de el, luciéndole sin querer la camisa blanca de mangas largas a medio abotonar que era lo único que llevaba puesto. Se le veía grande, pues no le pertenecía a ella si no a su acompañante.

—Allen, pequeño tonto —le reprimía mientras lo obligaba a ponerse recto sentándose a horcajadas encima de el.

—Mmm… — Allen miraba intensamente la esquina, todo para no verla a ella.

Ella lo conocía, sabia sus debilidades; sabia que le encantaba sentir el cuerpo de Road sobre el, también le gustaban las caricias que ella siempre le da, como justo ahora que con una mano jugueteaba con sus cabello, desordenándolo y moviéndolo por todos lados de manera lenta y pausada. Debía esforzarse para no caer ante ella, por lo que trataba de serle indiferente.

Pero a Road no le gusta ser ignorada.

Se acerco al cuello de Allen lentamente, lamiendo cual perro haría para curar una herida. Era irónico que el desenlace fuera al revés del que debería, puesto que en vez de que lamer el lugar de la herida, lamia el lugar donde heriría.

 ** _¡Crash!_**

Road mordió fuerte en su cuello, concentrando la mordida con sus dientes delanteros en un solo punto.

—Ay! Ouch! Road! Que te pasa? —le grito enojado tratando de liberarse de ella pero fue inútil. Road había lanzado todo su peso quedando los dos tumbados en la cama con ella arriba y al mando.

—Escucha… querido… Allen… —a cada pausa que hacia, era una pequeña lamida en el herido cuello del pálido muchacho—, no puedo dejarte porque…Umm!

Allen, cansado, la hizo rodar estando el arriba.

—No lo digas —acerco su cuello a los labio de la chica, ofreciéndoselo, quien empezó a lamerlo gustosa—, Soy tuyo.

—Ohh… Allen —dejo de lamer su cuello y se acerco a su oído, susurrándole de forma inocente— muéstrame lo que Allen puede hacerme.

—Si —respondió obediente.

Dejo que ella se posicionara encima de él, con el sentado, y le quito la camisa deslizándola lentamente por los hombros mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos con furia y ella le devolvía la mirada con ojos morbosos, llenos de lujuria y expectativa por lo que vendría. Aun que sea extraño, la mirada de furia de Allen era su forma de reflejar el inmenso deseo de profanar a esa chica que lo tentaba cada vez que podía. En su mente, no podía esperar por tener el completo control de su cuerpo y hacerla su esclava que pida mas entre gemidos. Todo era así porque en un inicio ella se obsesiono con él, y él se volvió adicto a ella.

Todo empezó hace 3 años, cuando ella llego a su vida.


	2. Años

**my thing.**

Capitulo 1: 3 años.

Odiaba el metro; es pequeño y por la cantidad de personas que lo usaban resultaba apretado. Pero lo peor era el tipo de gente que se podía encontrar. Personas extrañas, pobres y desamparadas, violentas e irracionales.

Era molesto, y aun mas molesto es el hecho que un tipo vestido de cuero y peinado extravagante lo mirara fijamente. Quizás lo hacia por su inusual color de cabello, tan blanco como la nieve, para remata su tono de piel era palido. Prácticamente todo de el destacaba como un gran punto blanco en todo ese metro viejo y mugriento

Justo ahora, estaba chocando contra una de las ventanas que estaba en las puertas del metro. Podría parecer hasta cómico el como podría salir disparado si la puerta se abriese.

Por lo menos llevaba ropa no tan llamativa como lo es un jean azul oscuro y una chaqueta negra, y por supuesto, unos guantes grises en cada mano. Se colocaría la capucha para que su cabello no sea tan visible, pero apenas y podía mover sus brazos.

El metro se detuvo, y por fin pudo salir de esa gran cárcel. Corrió todo lo que pudo para no ser arrollado por la cantidad de personas desesperadas.

— _da miedo_ —pensaba Allen, pero pensamientos como ese eran normales. Esa es su rutina diaria, levantarse y dejar su pequeño departamento e ir al metro, soportar la gran cantidad de personas en el y seguir su camino hasta la universidad publica.

Mientras caminaba por las calle llena de grandes edificios vigilaba cada esquina. Cualquiera diría que es paranoico, pero la experiencia le decía que debía cuidarse. A su corta edad había pasado muchas experiencias horribles.

Llego a la puerta principal de su universidad, la cual tenia un total de cuatro edificios, de tres pisos cada uno. Cada edificio tenia la capacidad de 8 salones por piso.

Camino hacia el edificio numero dos. Estaba en su tercer cuatrimestre. Estaba orgulloso de si mismo por haber logrado llegar hasta donde esta, y seguirá avanzando con todo el empeño y espíritu que puede tener.

—Allen! —grito una voz a la distancia.

Allen volteo y vio a una compañera de varias clases: Lenalee Lee, una chica un poco mas alta que el. tenia hechas dos colas de caballo, peinado característico de ella aunque nadie sabe porque, ni siquiera ella misma.

—Buenos días, Lenalee —le dijo cortésmente.

—Hola, Allen —dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar—. Problemas para llegar?

—Es difícil llegar sin problemas, Lenalee —decía alegremente caminando a su lado.

—Yo no me imagino a mi viniendo sola —mencionaba con algo de terror—. Momentos como este, me alegra de que mi hermano tenga complejos de padre.

—aunque a veces exagera, no crees? —decía recordando con terror cuando conoció al hermano de Lenalee, Kumui. Pero lo entendía, solo eran el y su hermana, y todo lo que hacia era para protegerla. Por ello no se molestaba por como lo vigilaba y le hacia toda clases de exámenes hasta que pudo ganar un poco de su confianza.

—ohh… si supieras lo que hizo ayer! Acababa de llegar a casa y el estaba tratando de fabricarme un novio o algo asi, puedes creerlo? —decia indignada— me dio miles de excusas baratas: que solo lo hace para protegerme de los chicos malos y…

Para Allen, sus oídos solo escuchaban la melodiosa voz de Lenalee como una canto que le daba armonía en todo su cuerpo. Ya no comprendía nad de lo que decia. Solo la observaba: su rostro perfecto, su largo cabello bien arreglado, teñido completamente de verde oscuro que a ella le quedaba espectacular, sus largas piernas a la vista gracias a la falda que utilizaba con unas botas de tacon negras. Aveces se preguntaba como Kumui podía dejarla salir asi, pero Lenalee no se dejaría controlar por el. era obvio que le gustaba, el lo reconocia.

La conoció cuando entro en la universidad. Estaba perdido, no sabia a donde ir. Era un pequeño chico de dieciséis perdido. Una presa fácil. Entonces la encontró de casualidad. Andaba con un vestido violeta oscuro y con su cabello suelto. Su hermano estaba en una de las muchas bancas de la universidad vigilándola en "secreto". Ella pareció compadecerse de su pobre alma y se acerco para ver si tenia ayuda. Para el fue como si un ángel cayera del cielo. Le ayudo a encontrar sus clases, y resulto conveniente que tuvieran algunas que coincidían para ello.

Desde entonces se ven regularmente en la universidad, han salido algunas veces, pero nunca ah pasado algún acercamiento mas allá de la amistad. Para Allen esto era una tortura. No sabía como lidiar con sus sentimiento por lo que era lo mas educado posible, haciendo que se sienta estancado por no tener avance alguno. Tenía miedo de experimentar y llegar a perderla a ella, una de las pocas personas importantes en su vida. El pobre chico no tenia ni idea de cómo tratar a las chicas de maneras romanticas, o quizás los nervios le impedian actuar con naturalidad.

—No crees que estaba exagerando con eso de que todo lo que se mueva me atacara y me dejara tirada y sola, por lo que mejor procreo con robots? —le contaba Lenalee sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Amm… obvio… pero eso se puede? —preguntaba el muchacho algo perdido, tratando de disimular que no la había escuchado para nada— " _que grosero Allen! Ni siquiera escuchaste nada de lo que dije!"eso debe estar pensando de mi, soy un idiota._

—le pregunte lo mismo —decía soltando unas pequeñas risitas que para Allen fueron de lo mas tiernas— al final el se dio cuenta que los robots tampoco son "dignos pretendiente para mi niña!"—

—para el nada es suficiente, Lenalee —agrego Allen acompañándola en su risa, observándola disimuladamente.

Justo al lado de Lenalee paso una ¿niña? ¿en la universidad? Debía ser la hija de algún profesor. Vestía con una camisa a mangas largas y una corbata roja, la cual estaba floja, una falda oscura con unas medias largas color negro, lo ultimo que observo fueron sus zapatos sencillos que, por cierto, eran negros también.

La visión de aquella joven lo cautivo por un instante en donde, incluso, la siguió ligeramente con la mirada. Notando como movía sus caderas de manera natural y sus manos detrás de su espalda con los dedos entrelazados dando la sensación de inocencia pero con pequeñas pistas de picardía.

Por un pequeño instante ella miro hacia al lado, en dirección donde estaba el, y pudo jurar que vio unos ojos dorados y no solo eso, la vio lamerse los labios lentamente mientras lo miraba descaradamente de arriba a abajo. Tal acto hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente por acciones de ese tipo dirigidas a el, pero ese tipo de cosas nunca habían venido de alguien que e llamara la atención como ella, normalmente eran mujeres de mala vida que buscaban un rato, mujeres que no quería faltarles el respeto ni rebajarlas, pero siendo honesto no valían la pena ni le llamaban la atención.

Sin mas, ella siguió su camino adelantándoseles. Lenalee volteo a verlo ligeramente, y luego miro a la chica que acababa de pasar.

—Allen? —le llamo.

El nombre volteo a verla de inmediato, saliendo del que parecía un pequeño hechizo.

—Emm… si, debo irme ya a clase —dijo con un todo de voz bajo y avergonzado por ser pillado de esa manera— nos vemos, Lenalee.

Se fue caminando lo mas rápido que podía por la pena, dejando a Lenalee extrañada por su comportamiento, quien solo lo veía alejarse mientras se quedaba parada en medio del campus con los demás estudiantes pasando a su lado.

— _Allen… esa chica…_ —sus ojos solo veían su espalda moverse, alejándose de ella— _porque?... porque sentí como si por un momento lo perdiera?_

Allen llego a su salón. Era espacioso, con 3 filas de asientos; cada asiento tenia a su disposición una pequeña mesa en la cual trabajar. Había un gran ventanal en una pared para que pueda entrar la luz y aire fresco. La mayoría de salones eran asi. Inmediato tomo uno de los tres asientos de enfrente, asi podría estar atento a todo lo que diga su profesor sobre **derecho penal I** , Tyki Mikk.

Era un hombre de tez blanca que siempre va bien vestido. Usualmente lleva un traje negro y camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata también negra.

Para Allen, era agradable pasar tiempo con el. solían quedarse a charlar después de clase, hablando sobre lo que veían en materia mientras jugaban a las cartas.

Pero no podía pensar en buenos momentos. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era esa pequeña chica que vio antes de llegar al edificio. Recordaba que tenia una piel casi tan palida como la de el, casi, y un cabello violeta, para nada despeinado y muy desarreglado ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza? Algo en ella le llamo la atención.

Sentía como su corazón latia rápidamente y su piel se tensaba de recordar ese momento exacto en el que ella le devolvió la miraba solo para relamerse los labios.

—Buen dia, hoy tendremos de visita a mi sobrina, Road Kamelot —anuncio el profesor tyki— ella hoy nos ayudara para simular un caso de acoso, por lo que tomen nota. Les será de ayuda algún día.

El profesor tyki vestia como siempre un traje formal, siempre negro.

— _Ella… esta aquí_ —pensó con miedo Allen— _y me esta mirando justo a mi, ni siquiera disimula._

En efecto, lo estaba mirando con esos ojos dorados. Bajo ligeramente la cabeza tratando de ignorarla, pero podía sentir como lo seguía mirando sin dar pista de querer dejar de hacerlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo puesto que su tio comenzó ah hablarle:

—Bien Road, comenzemos con este pequeño debate —comenzó tiky— tenemos un caso de acoso, en este la victima alega haber sido acechada durante el dia por el acusado: en el trabajo, en su casa, por donde sea que vaya normalmente.

—supongo que tendría pruebas de las acusaciones, no? —cuestiono Road mientras se sentaba en una de las dos sillas a cada lado del escritorio, cruzando las piernas, mientras que lo hacia miro de reojo a Allen quien se dio cuenta que su forma elegante de sentarse no es mas que una forma de lucirse, pero no ante la clase, si no para el. que le decia eso? El hecho que lo mirara mientras lo hacia, pero de inmediato fijo su atención de nuevo en lo que hacia.

—Mmm… digamos que hay un testigo del hecho, en su testimonio nos dice, en pocas palabras: "lo eh visto siempre cerca de ella, viéndola desde lejos".

—podría no estar viéndola, así como puede frecuentar los mismo lugares que ella, son lugares públicos —decia tranquilamente Road, mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas y asi colo car su cabeza en sus manos.

—vieron lo que hizo? Ella interpreto los hechos de una manera y se los vendió de manera que parezca la verdad —dijo mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

—Claro, algo malo puede ser bueno si lo dices de manera correcta —hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a la clase, pero mas en especifico a su peliblanco favorito. Las siguientes palabras las dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— seria esplendido hacer cosas malas, no?

1… 2… 3… tres segundos en los que su corazón se lleno de lujuria y desenfreno, con una gran desesperación por obedecerla y hacer cosas muy malas.  
—seria muy divertido, pero estamos aquí para saber que hacer en situaciones como esta —tomo la voz Tiky— continuamos?

—por supuesto —dijo Road.

Ella no paro de sonreir en ningún momento. Ella lo sabia, sabia lo que estaba causando al joven albino.

—que tal si pasamos a un caso de agresión sexual? Seria algo muy difícil de defender —menciono Road.

—Sin duda, pero varios defensores tienen algunas mañas para estas situaciones —decia Tyki— atentos…

El resto de la clase fue insufrible para Allen. No podía concentrarse con todas las insinuaciones que le hacia Road, ya se con: palabras de doble sentido, movimientos sutiles para insitarlo, cambia de posición para deleitarlo…etc todo con una mirada discreta que le dirigía a el, solo a el. mirada que

Solo el notaba.

Cuando termino la clase se levanto de inmediato. Quería salir de aquel salón. Ya iba caminando por los pasillos pero sintió como la manga izquierda de su camisa chocaba con un hombro pequeño y bajo.

—Dime… te guste? —susurro Road, quien era la persona que estaba a su lado— se discreto, A-llen.

—Co-como sabes mi nombre? —pregunto Allen mientras escalofríos le recrían la espalda. Que tanto sabia esta chica?

—no, Allen tonto —le reprendió— te guste?

—Q-que… —estaba desorientado. Le estaba preguntando si le gustaba? Volteo ligeramente hacia ella y se encontró con sus ojos dorados. Ella lo estaba viendo. Se veía impaciente mientras esperaba una respuesta. Entendió de inmediato. Esto lo confirmaba, todo fue para el. se enojo— porque lo hiciste?

—me gustaba verte sufrir por mi —saco su lengua relamiendo sus labios como si obtuviera verdadero placer de ello. La forma lenta en la que lo hacia hacia verla hasta casi sadica.

—estas loca… —su miranda reflejaba furia, la suficiente como para que olvidara el ser cortes y la insultara.

—Quizás… pero parecía gustarte —mordió ligeramente su labio inferior— te veias tan… tierno.

Su paciencia se acabo.

La tomo de la mano y la arrastro. Road solo se dejo llevar teniendo la vista fija en su espalda, siempre con una sonrisa. La llevo al pasillo mas viejo de todo el edifcio. Esta muy alejado, viejo y descudado. Casi nadie pasaba por ese lugar por lo que era muy solitario.

La acorralo contra la pared, agrarrandola firmemente por los hombros. La miraba directamente a los ojos, molesto.

—Que te sucede? —dijo secamente, pero luego su mirada se relajo un poco— Que tengo?

Road quedo pensativa, como si no supiera la respuesta. Miro hacia el techo mientras cerraba los ojos. Unos segundos después volvió a mirarlo y llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla de Allen, acariciándola.

—Sabes? No lo se —revelo tranquilamente— y no me importa… pero seras mio, Allen, todo mio.

—y si no quiero ser tuyo? —contrataco.

—Eres mio —dijo simplemente

La solto de inmediato, retrocediendo lentamente.

—Adios, Road, que pases buen dia —se despidió cortésmente y emprendió su camino a su siguiente clase.

Road se quedo recagada contra la pared. Mirando como se iba. Llevo uno de sus pulgares a sus labios, mordiéndolo.

— _hare lo que sea necesario, Allen. Y cuando te rindas ante mi disfrutare todo lo que pueda de ti_ —

El sol se ponía y en una de las azoteas se encontraban Tyki y Road sentados en una mesa. Road miraba hacia el horizonte mientras Tyki leia un libro.

—Road —le llamo Tyki.

—Mmm…?—

—Allen… —

—Oh, si—

—No saldrá nada de mi —finalizo Tyki volviendo a su lectura.

—Lo se, Confio en ti Tyki —le confeso Road— debo irme, no me esperes.

—por cuanto tiempo? —dijo desinteresado.

—no lo se —dijo divertida.

—diviértete

Mientras tanto, Allen se preparaba para ir a casa. Faltaba poco para que termine el cuatrimestre y debía ir preparando sus proyectos fnales. Pero su mente estaba muy distraída.

— _Road… esa chica —_ pensaba— _que soy de ella? Como puede decir eso?ni siquiera la conozco dedes hoy._

Termino de guardar sus cosas y emprendió su camino, olvidándose de el mundo.

— _lo peor es que yo… por un momento… estuve a punto —_ en efecto, Allen no retrocedió porque se sintiera asqueado, aterrado si no todo lo contrario— _ese sentimiento, fue como si quisiera lanzarme hacia ella y devorarla ¿Qué me sucede?¿como pude siquiera tener ese pensamiento?_

Se acercaba a la puerta principal. Iba a paso lento, no tenia prisa, pues aun estaba en sus pensamientos.

— _quize destrozarle toda la ropa —_ detuvo su andar, quedando cerca de la puerta, con la cabeza agachada— _¿Por qué sentí esta incesante necesidad de exponerla enteramente desnuda para mi? ella me provoca algo, me provoca una necesidad de posesión.. posesión…_

"Eres mio"

— _eso fue lo que dijo Road. Este sentido de posesión que surgió por segundos en mi, ella también lo sentirá?—_

—Allen!— grito Lenalee en su oído, mientras lo agitaba repetidamente por el hombro.

—AH! —grito saliendo de su ensoñación y calmando su corazón— me haz asustado.

—Lo siento, es que como no me hacias caso bueno… —decía disculpándose, agachando la cabeza y juntando sus manos.

Ese gesto de disculpa tan tierno lo conmovió, escapándose un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas— no te preocupes, es mi culpa por haberte ignorado—

—si, tienes razón! Es tu culpa —decia dándose media vuleta cruzando los brazos en un claro acto de enojo fingido.

—bueno… — con voz desinteresada, se dirigió a ella. Estaba algo sumergido en sus pensamientos aun.

—Jum… en que pensabas? —pregunto, para adoptar un todo de burla después— Debe ser algo importante como para que me ignores asi. Alguna chica?

—bueno… pues… —dijo llegandole a la mente el momento en que Road le dijo que el era de su propiedad— no —dijo seco e indiferente, reflejo de la irritación de recordar ese momento.

Lo que Allen no sabia es: Lenalee era muy atenta con todos a su alrededor, lo suficiente para saber que algo perturbaba la mente del albino. Tenia la ligera sospecha de que se trataba de una fémina, lo que la ponía de mal humor por lo distraído que volvía Allen. Hasta hoy Allen no había mostrado ningún interés especial en las chicas lo que la acostumbro a tener toda la atención del joven y ahora muy dentro de ella le preocupaba que esa atención fuera a disminuir.

—Pero… dudaste —dijo algo decaída por el tono en que le contesto.

—bueno… eso no tiene que ver, Lenalee —dijo moderando su tono, volviéndolo amable y servicial como de costumbre— solo, recordé unas cosas. Nos vemos mañana.

—esta bien, Allen —se despidió con un sencillo gesto de manos acompañando su frase.

Se sentía mal por haberle hablado de esa manera a Lenalee. Ni siquiera se disculpo por ello, pero necesitaba irse de inmediato. Tenia tantas emociones que no comprendía y mucho menos sabia como manejar. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su departamento para estar a solas.

Tomo el metro, como todos los días. Sintió la mirada amenazante de algunas personas, como todos los días. Abandono el metro al llegar a su destino para caminar por las solitarias calles del sector **La corona**. Feue a su edificion y subió hasta el tercer piso.

Entro la llave en su cerradura y entro con rapidez, cerrando la puerta con llave. Las luces estaban apagadas y las ventanas cerradas, aunque con los demás edificios de la zona tampoco es que entraría mucha luz.

Lanzo sus guantes por algún lado, normalmente los dejaría en el pequeño guarda ropa que tenia pero hoy no, se quito la chaqueta y luego se desabotono la camisa y la engancho en la manija de la puerta, pues estaba cerca. Dirigió su mano a la pared buscando el interruptor para encender la luz. En cuanto lo encontró lo acciono encendiendoce la luz.

Lo único que quería era quedarse en su cama reflexionando. Se dio la vuelta para ir a esta y asi olvidarse de sus problemas, de las clases, de Road.

El problema fue que al voltear y mirar hacia la cama la encontró sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Sus zapatos estaban bajo la cama en una esquina, por lo que solo tenia sus medias que llegaban hasta el muslo, y la ropa con la que la había visto ese dia. Sus manos estaban juntas sobre sus rodillas dando la imagen de una señorita. Una sonrisa perversa adornaba su rostro. Se notaba que estaba feliz.

Allen abrió la boca lentamente de la sorpresa, no moviéndose por el shock. Su corazón dio un gran cambio en la velocidad de sus latidos. Road estaba en su apartamento.

— _Ella… ella no esta aquí, no estoy alucinando debido a que mi mente no logra sacarla de mi cabeza—_ pensó

—te vez bien —menciono Road mirando descaradamente su torso desnudo. Analizándolo con lentitud parte por parte para no perderse nada. No tenia musculos muy marcados, pero se notaba que hacia alguna actividad física. Para ella solo era un agregado, pero uno muy bien recibido y se encargaría de disfrutarlo.

Road se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar hacia el sin prisa. Allen, quien recién estaba aceptando que de verdad ella estaba en frente de el. cayo en cuenta de que estaban en un espacio cerrado, con ella acercandoce a el, y para peor con su parte superior descubierta, lo malo de esto es que ella no dejaba de mirarlo, y se podía notar que lo hacia con mucho gusto.

Pero esto no podía ser asi, ella estaba en su casa, sin su consentimiento. Se coloco recto y frunció el seño.

—Sal de aquí —ordeno.

Pero la orden callo en oídos sordos, porque Road siguió su andar con tranquilidad hasta el y lo tomo desprevenido abrazándolo por el cuello

—Cállate—

Allen movio sus brazos para alejarla pero ella no le daría oportunidad, besándolo y mordiendo su labio inferior en el proceso. La mordida fue lo sufiiente mente fuerte como para que Allen cerrara los ojos y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar un poco. Road al sentir la sangre gustosamente en medio del beso comenzó a lamerla con su lengua.

No se pudo controlar, no reacciono, inclusive comenzó a disfrutar de las caricia sobre su labio.

Al Road separarse su cuerpo sintió la necesidad de buscarla otra vez, esa misma necesidad que surgió cuando estaban en el pasillo. Sentía que ella era un iman y el un simple objeto de metal que esta siendo atraído contra su voluntad.

—Eres tan exquicito Allen, hasta tu sangre me vuelve loca —comento Road excitada.

—Road…— susurro Allen.

—si? —

Road nunca recibió una respuesta verbal. En cambio, recibió una corporal en la que la acorralaban contra la pared y la alzaban. Se sostuvo de el cuello de Allen y rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas.

Allen hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven mientras esta movio su mano ligeramente para poder acariciar su cabello. Lentamente subió hasta su rostro besándola. Sus manos bajaron hasta su trasero apretándolo suavemente. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Road, quien no esperaba que el chico tomara tanta iniciativa, pero esto bue totalmente bienvenido y apretó mas su agarre a Allen. Necesitaba sentirlo mas, mucho mas cerca. Casi podía sentir el pene ya erecto del peliblanco haciendo friccion con ella mientras el la besaba intensamente. Se notaba que ella le había robado su primer beso, no tenia experiencia, pero lo que si tenia era deseo. Se dejaba llevar por sus mas puros instintos podiendo toda su pasio y empeño en ello; y si algo le gusta a Road, es eso.

Pero rápidamente acabo.

—Ah! — expreso Road. Allen se había separado de ella y la lanzo sin mucha delicadeza en la cama— asi tratas a las chicas? Bueno, si te gusta rudo.

—vete— dijo abriendo la puerta— toma tus cosas y vete, Road. No se que me esta pasando contigo, pero no quiero saber mas, solo lárgate.

—Umm… —se levanto de la cama y se quedo mirándolo. Su vista se quedo fija sobre su brazo izquierdo— Oh, interesante! —dijo maravillada, tratando de acercarse para tocarlo.

Era un brazo que se veía deformado, con un color carmesí, como si hubiera sido quemado. Sus uñas eran negras y un poco alargadas. El color terminaba casi llegando a los hombros.

Al tratar de tocarlo, Allen movio su brazo para evitarlo y la tomo de la muñeca con la izquierda. Road sintió la piel rasposa de su mano pero solo por unos segundos pues Allen la arrastro fuera del departamento cerrando la puerta inmediatamente. Road se quedo mirando la puesta confusa por el comportamiento agresivo y repentino de Allen, lo que la enfureció a ella.

—Allen! Abreme la puerta! —grito mientras golpeaba insezantemente l a puerta— Que diablos te pasa! Abreme!

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Pequeño pasillo quedo en silencio, un silencio irritante para ella. La estaba ignorando, y ella odiaba ser ignorada.

Dentro, Allen esta sentado en el piso con su espalda apollada en las orillas de la cama. Cualquier sonido no llegaba a el, como si no pasara nada. Solo pensaba, reflexionaba sobre como ella influía en el. cuando estaba cerca de ella sentía que sus instintos mas salvajes y reprimidos que ni siquiera sabia que tenia. Sabia que esa forma de tratar y hablarle a Road había estado mal, el remordimiento comenzaba a carcomerlo, pero tenia miedo, miedo de Road ¿Quien era ella? ¿Por qué lo hostigaba tanto? ¿Por qué ese objetivo de hacerlo suyo?

—Allen —al oir su nombre despertó. Road llevaba gritando unos minutos y el había hecho oído sordos a todos, pero al escuhcarla con ese tono cansado, casi como si implorara, no pudo evitar escucharla— no me ire — dijo para después patear la puerta— escuchaste?

No respondió, no sabria que responder. Solo se olvido de todo. Paso el tiempo sin que se dieran cuenta.

—estúpido Allen —susurraba abrazada a sus rodillas.

Se sentía algo estúpida por seguir hay sentada, pero no podía irse. Para ella desde el primer momento en que vio a Allen sabia que no podría estar sin el. era casi una necesidad elemental. Estaba obsesionada, lo admitia y no le importaba. Ella saciaría su necesidad todo lo que sea necesario, asi era ella.

—suficiente —dijo levantándose y comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Dentro del departamento. Allen estaba dormino en la misma posicion en la que estaba antes, sentado en el piso apoyado en la cama. La ventana del apartamento comenzó a abrirse. Esta estaba en la pared donde se encontraba la cama. Road salió de la ventana y gateo hasta salir de la cama. Salio de la cama y se agacho en frente del muchacho, colocando sus manos en sus propias mejillas.

—Allen, tonto, ya había entrado aquí—

 **Continuara…**


End file.
